youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
RiceGum
Bryan Quang Le (born ) most commonly known as RiceGum or Rice, is an American Youtuber of Chinese and Vietnamese descent, born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada. He is an extremely controversial Youtuber due to his 'diss tracks' and has been critized for making fun of a rape victim for views. Le grew to fame from his “These Kids Must Be Stopped” series which he criticised kids "who must be stopped" on the app musical.ly. Now residing in Los Angles, California, Le continues to increase his popularity through his YouTube channel that consists primarily of satirical skits, vlogs and “diss tracks,” which he makes in response to others who criticise/roast him, or his friends. Le’s most famous diss track to date is currently "It's EveryNight Sis" featuring Alissa Violet, that has amassed over sixty million views within a month. RiceGum has over 8.4 million subscribers and over 1 billion views as of September 5th, 2017. Personal Life Before reaching 8 million subscribers on his YouTube channel, Le admitted to turning down a Harvard Scholarship on his twitter account saying “You guys probably don’t know but I turned down a full ride scholarship to Harvard so I could start my YouTube channel”. Le currently resides in Hollywood Hills with many other famous YouTubers and models that he pays to be in some of his videos. In his spare time he likes to stream girls without their consent. History & Rise To Fame Le first created his YouTube channel on September 24, 2012. He started out as a Gaming YouTuber, often videoing himself playing Call Of Duty (COD). His first video was uploaded on October 2, 2012, in this video he talks about himself whilst playing Modern Warfare 3. Le amassed over 1.5 million views and 180,000 subscribers during his early stint as a COD twitch streamer however this was short lived as his account was terminated for violating their terms of service. On December 8, 2015 Le made his comeback to YouTube through his “These Kids Must Be Stopped” series, gaining millions of views and subscribers. Throughout the series Le rants about criticises about four kids from the app Musical.ly. These kids include Jacob Sartorius (HipLikeJacob), Loren Beech, Mark Thomas (duhitzmark), and Trey Sartorius (TreySartorius). RiceGum is known for making YouTuber diss tracks and vevo thumbnails on YouTuber's music videos popular. The fall of Ricegum's career was marked by the Youtuber IdubbbzTV making an episode of his popular "Content Cop" series on him. The video recieved over 10 million views and over 1 million likes just 24 hours after it's release and was the most trending video in mulitple countries, making it Idubbz tv's most popular "content cop" video. Popular Uploads He has since become one of the most prominent users on the YouTube community along with others due to his vlogs, skits, and music. His top videos include "I Mailed Myself in a Box and IT WORKED! (Human Mail Challenge) (Almost DIED)", which has gained over 19 million views, "God Church", his most recent dis track that in two weeks has received close to 30 million views, "I Didn't Hit Her (TheGabbieShow ake Diss Track) (Official Music Video)", aimed at another vlogger who claimed that Le had physically assaulted her during a party in which she tried to video him while discussing his ghostwriter, this resulted in Le smashing her phone in a desperate attempt to save face. This video is also close to 30 million views within four months of its release. Finally Les most viewed video yet is "It's EveryNight Sis" in which he collaborates with Alissa Violet . The Video itself has amassed over 60 million views. The video was aimed at fellow YouTuber Jake Paul who dissed Violet in his own song "It's Everyday Bro", however Le has dismissed any claims of having “beef” with Jake, and admits he was just helping a friend out. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views